This invention relates to a device for preventing the insertion of a disc into a CD player when the CD player has already been loaded with a disc (hereinafter referred to as "a device for preventing the erroneous insertion of a disc in a CD player", when applicable).
In one example of a CD player for vehicles, a disc inserting opening is formed in the front wall of the casing which faces the driver (or operator) on the driver seat, and a movable (or swingable) cover is provided for the disc inserting opening to freely open and close the latter. The movable cover is operated in association with a loading mechanism which conveys the disc in the player until the disc reaches the position where it is engaged with the turntable.
In general, a CD player for vehicles should be compact in size because of the limited space available for installation. Therefore, in a CD player which is so designed that the disc, after being inserted horizontally to a predetermined position in the player, is held on a supporting frame having a floating mechanism such that it is engaged with the turntable, it is impossible to provide a sufficiently large space between the rear end of the disc and the disc inserting opening, or the movable cover.
Such a CD player will be subjected to a large amount of vibration when operated because it is used on a vehicle which is traveling, and the supporting frame holding the turntable is supported on the casing through the floating mechanism. Therefore, a disc inserted into the player is liable to be held in an unstable manner. Accordingly, if the movable cover is closed before the disc mounted on the spindle is completely clamped, the disc may strike against the movable cover and break or may shift various components in the player out of position.